House Sitting
by Johzanne
Summary: And so, Eren convinced Levi to go skinny dipping on the last day at the place they were house sitting. Now, it's not that Levi was uncomfortable with being naked. It wasn't even the first time Levi went skinny dipping, but doing it at someone else's house didn't sound like a good idea. It wasn't a good idea.


"No. Absolutely not."

"Oh come on baby, it'll be fun!"

"It's not even our pool."

"I'll clean the house when we get home."

And so, Eren convinced Levi to go skinny dipping on the last day at the place they were house sitting.

Now, it's not that Levi was uncomfortable with being naked. It wasn't even the first time Levi went skinny dipping, but doing it at someone else's house didn't sound like a good idea.

It wasn't a good idea.

But it sure felt like one when Eren started worked two fingers into him.

Make that three.

Eren had lifted Levi and bent him over the edge of the pool before starting to finger him like never before.

"E-Eren... Th-The owners might... A-Ah... Come back!"

Eren just chuckled and spread his fingers.

"Stop worrying Levi, they won't be back until morning." He reassured him before continuing to say: "Besides, you're enjoying this, aren't you?

To prove his point, Eren curled his fingers and roughly assaulted his sweet little bundle of nerves.

"E-Eren! Ah! Haah, oh fuck! Yes!"

No matter how he tried, Levi couldn't stop the constant stream of moans flying out of his mouth. Embarrassment spread color across Levi's face as he desperately rocked back on those heavenly fingers.

Eren drank up the delicious image of Levi fucking himself on his fingers, making him so hard that the head of his cock was sticking out of the waist-depth water.

Levi arched his back and scrunched up his eyes, he just needed a few more strokes against that spot and he'd be experiencing the best orgasm of his life.

But just then Eren pulled his fingers out and left Levi desperately whining, trying to rut against something - anything other than the water that's not even cooling down his burning skin.

With a chuckle, Eren pulled Levi's hips back towards his until he was only leaning with his crossed arms on the edge of the pool. The shorter of the two struggled to balance on the tips of his toes in the just-too-deep water to keep his hips in line with Eren's.

Eren rolled his hips forwards and rubbed his length against the cleft of Levi's ass. He watched the other groan before leading his cock with his hand into the promised land. He hissed at the sweet contrast of the water-cooled skin of Levi's round ass and the tight heat he was pushing into.

The two of them moaned as Eren pushed in until he was literally balls deep in his boyfriend. Levi twitched around him as he adjusted to the size, soft pants falling from his lips.

Eren massaged Levi's hips until he heard the breathless command:

"Move... "

He was happy to oblige.

He slowly dragged himself back out until the ring of muscles tightened around the head, begging him to plunge back in.

Eren repeated the action until it became a steady rhythm, a pleasured sound jumping out of Levi's throat each time he pushed in.

Levi felt like he was stuffed to the brim, as if one, tiny thing were to be pushed in him, he would explode.

And fuck, he loved it.

He tried his best to rock his hips back against Eren's, because he was just so painfully close to-

"H-Holy shit! Yes! Eren, yes, yes, more!"

He found it.

Eren just kept on going faster and harder, faster and harder, until Levi was sure he had drowned in pleasure and went to heaven.

Before long, Levi clamped down dangerously tight around Eren, making them both moan louder and fall over the edge.

Levi's back arched and his entire body tensed as the mind-blowing pleasure washed over him. He was so overridden with his high that he didn't even hear the raw, loud cry that ripped from his throat.

Oh, but Eren - and probably the neighbors too - heard it and he felt how amazingly tight Levi constricted around him. He gave one... two... three more thrusts before emptying himself into the twitching heat stretched around him.

Eren slowed to a stop and draped himself over Levi. Both of them panted as they slumped against the edge of the pool.

When Levi started breathing normally again, he opened his eyes and saw a pair of brown leather shoes.

His heart raced.

His blood ran cold.

He slowly looked up.

His eyes trailed up the suit pants, up the odd colored tie to the face of the man who's pool they just did the dirty in.

Fuck.

Oh fuck.

He is fucked in the worst way possible.

Levi was frozen stiff, horror and embarrassment clear on his face.

Eren noticed him tensing and looked up with a frown at the man. He smiled a crooked smile and stood straight again.

"Hey Dad." He greeted, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck and trying to think of what else to say to his dad after being caught in such a... Compromising position.

Levi felt his core temperature drop another thousands degrees.

"Th-This is your parents' house!?"


End file.
